La mort ou le commencement
by eleana-lena
Summary: Cela se passe durant la septième anné de nos héros, la guerre fait rage, mais Poudlard à d'autre problème. Quelque chose est arriver à H...
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Tout les perso appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. et je ne retire aucun argent de ça.****

* * *

La mort n'est que le commencement  
  
Chapitre 1  
Pov de Snape

Il faisait noir, tout autour de moi était noir, froid et même glacial lorsque le vent réussissait à ce glisser à travers la fenêtre de la pièce où je me trouvais.  
  
Je me levai doucement de ma chaise, sans faire le moindre bruit, et allai fermer les volets de la fenêtre. Tout en les faisant grincer, je remarquai qu'une faible lumière apparaissait à l'horizon. Je laissai échapper un soupir et me retournai vers le reste du groupe. Je voyais dans leurs yeux interrogation, peur ou surprise. Le bruit des volets en avait fait sursauter quelques uns. Minerva prit soudain la parole brisant ainsi le lourd silence qui pesait dans la pièce depuis bientôt une heure :

-_Merlin ! Severus, étiez-vous obligé de fermer cette fenêtre en faisant autant de bruit ? _

-_Le soleil va se lever dans quelques minutes,_ répondis-je.

-_Déso... _

-_Ce n'est pas la peine, Minerva. Je vais bientôt devoir y aller de toutes façons.  
_  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte quand...

-_Attendez professeur !_

Je me retournai vers Potter, lui faisant signe de poursuivre sa phrase avec mon habituel rictus sur les lèvres.

-_J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions, Professeur, si vous avez le temps ? _

-_Mais j'ai tout mon temps M. Potter,_ dis-je sarcastiquement. _Cependant, je doute que Herm... Mlle Granger soit si patiente. _

-_Quoi ?_

-_Je me dirigeais à l'infirmerie pour aller voir comment elle se portait, M. Weasley. _

-_Non Severus !_

Le directeur, qui n'avait ni parlé ni bougé depuis que nous étions entrer dans son bureau, se leva pour parler.

-_Vous devez rester ici encore quelques temps. Nous nous posons tous des questions et vous êtes le mieux placé pour pouvoir y répondre. _

-_Justement Albus, j'ai bien évidement une totale confiance en les talents de Pompom, mais je crois tout de même être le mieux placé pour assister Hermione lorsque celle-ci se réveillera. Et elle devrait bientôt y parvenir_  
  
Oui, elle devrait bientôt revenir à elle. Elle va se réveiller et se rendre compte que sa « vie » ne sera plus jamais la même. En fait, Hermione rentra bientôt dans un nouveau monde, un monde de noirceur, de mal, de désir... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout cela arrive...  
  
**Flash back  
**  
Harry et Ron étaient en train de souper dans la grande salle quand un cri, qui reflétait la peur et la douleur, retentit dans presque tout Poudlard.  
  
Un murmure se changeant rapidement en panique courut au travers les tables jusqu'à ce que le directeur Dombledore rétablisse le calme. Faut dire qu'en ces temps de guerre, la moindre mouche était effrayante. Dombledore ordonna aux préfets d'escorter les élèves jusqu'à leurs salles communes. Ensuite, il rassembla les professeurs pour aller dans le parc d'où semblait venir le cri.  
  
Harry tira Ron par sa cape et l'entraîna à l'écart pour lui parler :

-_Qu'est-ce que t'as Harry ?_

-_Hermione n'était pas au souper, et j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est elle qui a crié ainsi. _

-_Alors, il faut suivre les profs !  
_  
Ils prient chacun leur baguette en main et se dirigèrent vers la porte du grand hall. Heureusement, les profs n'étaient pas trop loin, ils purent les rattraper assez vite. En fait, il n'y avait que Dombledore, McGonnagal et Snape. Les autres profs étaient restés dans le château pour assurer le calme et la sécurité.  
  
Tout à coup, Snape s'arrêta brusquement et parla tout en regardant droit devant lui :

-_Messieurs Potter et Weasley? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre salle commune avec le reste des élèves?  
_  
Les deux jeunes hommes n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient pourtant fait très attention pour ne faire aucun bruit et ils avaient suivit les profs à une distance respectable.

-_Nous nous inquiétions pour Hermione, professeur. Elle n'était pas au souper_.

-_Alors restez très prudent et aidez-nous à la chercher,_ répondis le directeur.

-_Mais Albus..._

-_Severus, plus nous saurons nombreux, plus vite nous retrouverons l'élève qui a crié.  
_  
Harry et Ron se joignirent donc au groupe de recherche. Snape les guidant jusqu'à un grand chêne. À ses pieds se trouvait une ombre étrange. En plissant les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte que c'était une silhouette humaine qui était étendue par terre. Le groupe se rapprocha rapidement de l'arbre. La personne sous le chêne ne paraissait pas blesser si ce n'est de la marque en sang qu'elle avait au niveau du coup. Puis, ils regardèrent plus attentivement le corps et remarquèrent finalement que c'était Hermione. Avant même que Harry et Ron puisse atteindre Hermione, le directeur la souleva à l'aide de sa baguette et la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
  
**Fin du flash back  
**  
Je fus tiré de mes pensées par la voix de Weasley :

-_Mais, Mme Pomfresh est excellente et ..._

-_Malgré le fait que ce soit une excellente infirmière, M. Weasley, elle n'a jamais assisté au réveil d'un nouveau vampire. Et ceux-ci sont parfois très violents._

-_Je viens avec vous alors !_ crièrent à la fois Potter et Weasley.  
  
Et voil ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du dire où j'allais. Maintenant Potter et Weasley veulent venir aussi. J'aurais préféré y aller seul, mais les connaissant comme je les connais je ne pourrai pas leur faire changer d'idée. Alors autant accepter, à mes conditions seulement.

-_Vous venez, mais aussitôt qu'elle se réveillera, vous vous tiendrez loin. Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une bêtise ou qu'ils vous arrive quelque chose. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas... _

-_Comment ça, elle ?_ demanda Potter voyant que je ne finissait pas ma phrase.

-_Allez venez, je vous expliquerai en chemin. Professeur ? Durant ce temps, j'aimerais que vous pensiez à un moyen pour Mlle Granger de poursuivre ses études et il lui faudra également des appartements plus sécurisés. _

-_Bien Severus. Je m'y met aussitôt_, me dit Albus sans l'habituelle étincelle dans ses yeux.

-_Maintenant partez !_

Je me retournai vers Minerva, surpris de son ton.

-_Mlle Granger à besoin de vous._

Je lui fis un sourire mêler de gêne et de remerciement. Je sortis dans le couloir suivis de prêt par Potter et l'autre clown bien décider à ne pas me laisser filer sans eux.  
  
-_Professeur Snape ? Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il pourrait nous arriver quelque chose ? _

-_M. Potter, comment dire... Lorsqu'un nouveau vampire se réveille, il peut être agressif. Et ce pour deux raisons : premièrement c'est du au choc. La personne s'est sentit mourir alors que le vampire la mordait et suçait son sang. Puis tout à coup, la personne se réveille dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaît plus sur le coup, elle se sent perdue et seule. _

Je regardais du coin de l'œil mes deux élèves. Ce que je venais de dire était dur à entendre, je le savais. Mais ce qui vient après l'est encore plus. Je dois pourtant leur dire, ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à leur amie.  
  
Elle est chanceuse dans un sens, elle a des amis qui la supporteront et qui l'aideront à passer au travers de cette épreuve. J'aurais tant aimé avoir de l'aide, un appuie quelconque. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Mais cet état repousse les gens alors qu'on contraire, il crée un énorme besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré.  
  
Je fus à nouveau tiré de mes pensées et ce fut encore Weasley qui le fit. Je crois qu'il y prend un malin plaisir. Enfin bref, je devrais peut- être répondre à sa question. Qu'elle était-elle déj ? Avant que je n'ais pus lui demander, il me la reposa :

-_Professeur ? _

-_Hum..._

-_Je voulais savoir... qu'elle était l'autre raison ?_

-_Hein ?  
_  
Voyant le regard exaspéré de Weasley, Potter pris la relève pour mon interrogatoire.

-_Vous aviez dit qu'il y avait deux raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi Hermione pouvait être violente à son réveil._

-_Ah oui ! désoler de le dire ainsi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre manière. Le manque de sang. C'est la faim qui la fera devenir violente. En revenant à elle, elle sera perdu c'est vrai. Mais c'est le vampire qui prendra le dessus sur elle quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, lorsque je vous le dirai, que vous pourrez approcher si, bien sûr, vous le désirer toujours._  
  
Ma dernière phrase les laissa interrogatif, je pouvais le lire dans leurs yeux. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, bien que je savais qu'ils leur restaient encore beaucoup de questions.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre. écrivez-moi pour que je sache ce que vous en penser. Le deuxième chapitre arrivera le plus vite possible._


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous! Bon je sais ça fait une éternité que j'ai poster le premier chapitre, mais j'ai perdu le document sur mon ordi alors j'ai du le réécrire au complet et essayer de me rappeler de se que j'avais écris pour ce chapitre. Mais j'y suis arrivé, alors sans plus attendre voici la suite...

Les réponses aux review sont à la fin. et dernière intervention, ce chap commence avec le point de vu de Malfoy sur les dernier évenement, mais après ça s'enchaine. Il est un peu cours, mais l'action réelle n'a pas encore commencer alors...

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Pov de Malfoy_

Moi qui pensais que cette dernière année serait mieux que les autres. Je me suis encore trompé à ce que je vois. Ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes à l'école et déjà un mystère plane sur Poudlard. Hier soir, durant le souper, ce cri avait quelque chose de terrifiant, même pour moi. Je me demande pourquoi le balafré et son chien on suivit les profs dehors lorsque ceux-ci sont partis à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Oui, je sais, ils pensent que personne ne les a remarqué, mais moi si. Ils ne sont pas très subtils parfois. Ah mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu Granger au repas hier soir. C'est peut-être elle qui a crié ainsi. Mais non, impossible ! Elle est bien trop brillante et trop intelligente pour aller se foutre dans la merde toute seule.

Voilà que je me mets à lui faire des compliments. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon opinion à son sujet ait autant changé en un an. Tout ça à commencer vers le milieu de l'an passé. J'avais pris moi-même la décision de ne plus l'insulter, car je n'y voyait plus d'intérêt, et dès lors notre relation c'était améliorer. Bien sur, j'avais continué à insulter ses deux chiens de poche. Lorsque je la croisais dans les couloirs, et qu'elle était seule ou avec la petite Weasley, elle me saluait et me demandait même comment j'allais. Je compris vite que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du balafré et du clown, je devais l'ignorer. Probablement que les deux idiots avaient fini par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Mais bon grâce à ce changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre, nous n'étions pas frustrer d'avoir été nommé préfets-en-chef ensemble cette année. Bien évidemment, nous avons joué le jeu devant les autres dans le train. On s'était compris en un regard. J'aurais bien aimé lui parler de l'année que nous allions passer ensemble dans la même salle commune et de tous nos devoirs de préfets mais le temps me manqua dans le train. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du passer la moitié du voyage à terroriser les premières années ? Peut importe, je m'étais dit que je lui parlerais dans notre salle commune, mais je suis monté me couché tôt jeudi soir lorsque nous sommes arrivé, bien avant que Dombledore finisse sont discourt. Donc je ne l'ai pas vu se soir là, ni le lendemain car nous n'avions aucun cours en commun. Et le soir, elle n'était pas au souper.

Maintenant nous sommes samedi matin, et je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer dans sa chambre, qui se trouve à côté de la mienne, de toute la nuit. Je ferais mieux d'aller déjeuner. Il est de bonne heure pour un samedi matin, mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures. Ça fait du bien de marcher dans les couloirs de cette école alors que tous les élèves dorment encore. C'est si calme... Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Snape avec Potter et Weasley. J'en connais deux qui vont faire perdre des points à leur maison, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. C'est étrange, on aurait dis qu'ils discutent tranquillement avec le prof. Décidément, c'est de plus en plus étrange dans cette école. Je suis trop curieux je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les suivre. Tiens, ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que j'entends : vampire, Hermione, manque de sang, violente à son réveil. Ok, je ferais mieux de retournai à ma chambre, de toute façon je n'ai plus faim.

Sur le chemin qui même à mes appartements, je ne pense à rien. Trop paralysé par ce que j'ai entendu. Ça en fait beaucoup pour un samedi matin. De retour dans ma salle commune, je m'effondre sur un divan près du feu. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ce qui vient de ce passer.

Premièrement, le cri d'hier soir. C'était un cri vraiment étrange. Si je me souviens bien, le soleil venait juste de se coucher. Deuxièmement, Granger. Elle n'était pas là au repas d'y hier. Et personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle depuis la fin des cours hier. Pas même Potter et Weasley, vu leur comportement. Donc, Hermione, non, Granger s'est faite mordre par un vampire et à ce que j'ai attendu, elle n'a est pas morte. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle en ait devenu un. Je me demande ce que va faire le directeur. Mais j'y pense pourquoi s'était Snape et non McGonagal qui les accompagnait? Étrange, je vais devoir enqêter sur toute cette histoire. J'irai voir Hermione à l'infirmerie plus tard. Pour l'instant je ferais mieux de retourner à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Mais je vais passer par les passages secrets, je ne veux pas risquer de surprendre une autre conversation qui me déstabiliserais.

_Pov de Severus_

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, je fus stupéfait ! Au lieu de l'habituelle salle étincelante de blancheur, se trouvait une pièce sombre et mal éclairée. Cela s'expliquait facilement, Pompom avait tout simplement fermé les rideaux de l'infirmerie par lesquels une faible lueur s'infiltrait. Malgré tout, le seul véritable éclairage venait des chandelles. Pourtant, lorsque mes yeux se fur habitué à la noirceur je vis, au fond de la salle, un lit dont les rideaux étaient fermés. Il ne me fallu pas grand temps pour comprendre que Hermione s'y trouvait. Je m'avançai dans la pièce pour aller rejoindre Pompom qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. À mes côtés, se trouvait les deux Gryffondor qui me suivaient toujours. Potter pris soudain la parole :

_-Mme ? Est-ce que nous pouvons la voir ?_

_-Oui, bien sur, mais..._

_-Potter, Weasley, désoler de vous interrompre Pompom, mais nous avions déjà convenu de quelques conditions Potter, Weasley et moi, afin qu'il puisse voir Miss Granger_.

_-On sait Professeur ! On se tient loin d'elle et on approche que si vous nous le dîtes._

_-Ça va, on a saisi l'idée._

_-Soyer plus respectueux, M. Pott..._

Je m'interrompis brusquement. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les insulter. J'avais entendu un faible gémissement venir du fond. J'entendais vaguement Potter, Weasley et Pompom essayer de me parler, mais je ne les écoutais déjà plus. Hermione était en train de lutter. Elle lutait contre elle-même, contre le vampire et contre la mort.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je prononçai son nom dans un murmure.

_-Quoi ?_ me demanda Potter

_-Elle est en train de combattre..._

_-Pardon ?_ redemanda le survivant

_-Messieurs, elle va bientôt se réveiller. Restez derrière moi. Pompom vous savez quoi faire._

Tout s'enchaîna très vite ensuite. Nous nous approchâmes du lit d'Hermione. Je me mis à sa gauche, avec derrière moi Potter et Weasley. Pompom alla à la droite du lit.

Au moment où je sentis que les deux crétins se trouvait désormais de chaque cotés de moi, Hermione se réveilla. Je vis à ses yeux que ce n'était pas elle, c'était la créature. Il fallait que j'agisse vite.

_-Pompom, ce n'est pas..._

Ma phrase fut étouffée par un cri. Plutôt un grognement venant d'Hermione.

Elle se leva d'un coup. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. La créature regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de sang frais pour se nourrir. Elle remarqua immédiatement Weasley qui était le plus près d'elle. Comme elle avançait vers lui, je me mis entre elle et lui. J'ordonnai aux deux Gryffondor inconscients de reculer et de s'en aller. Je ne pris même pas la peine de savoir si ils m'avaient obéis, je demandai à Pompom un calmant. Mais pour lui administrer, il fallait soit l'immobiliser soit l'occuper ailleurs. Et pas question d'utiliser la magie sur elle, elle était encore trop faible. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas 36 moyens de parvenir à détourner l'attention d'un nouveau vampire. J'avançai donc vers elle. Aussitôt, Hermione se jeta littéralement à mon coup. Je me laissai mordre, il le fallait. Je sentis ses crocs me percer la peau. Et il arriva ce qui devait arriver. Le désir monta en moi et je sentais qu'il montait en elle aussi au fur et à mesure qu'elle suçait mon sang. Mais bientôt tout s'arrêta. Pompom avait eu le temps de lui administrer le sédatif. Je sentis Hermione faiblir contre moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son corps frêle et la reportai jusqu'à son lit. Je vis Pompom regarder Hermione puis me regarder et enfin regarder dans le direction de la porte. Je sus que les deux inconscients n'étaient pas sortit, donc qu'ils avaient tout vu.

_-Pompom, est-ce que vous pourriez raccompagner Potter et Weasley dehors ? Merci._

_-Mais professeur, nous voulons rester à ses cotés._

_-Suffit Weasley ! Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer. Vous allez pouvoir la voir bientôt, mais pour l'instant elle doit s'en remettre,_ dit l'infirmière.

Sur ce Pompom les jeta dehors. Je me tirai une chaise et m'assis près du lit en attendant que Hermione se réveille enfin, et non la créature.

* * *

Voilà les réponse aux review (qui m'ont fait très plaisir soit dit en passant!!) Merci! 

**vivi:** eh bien, c'est l'fun que tu trouve ça mignon. Pis pour ce qui est d'une romance entre Snape et Hermione, je ne sais pas encore. ça va dépendre de comment la fic va évoluer.

**julie:** je sais que je suis pas sympa avec Hermione, mais pourquoi il n'y aurait que Harry qui a le droit de souffrir. mais t'inquiète, je ne saurai pas trop méchante avec elle.

**millim:** On peut dire que tu es préssé toi! Pour toute tes questions je te dirai ceci: lis les prochain chapitre, surtout le prochain, her devrait se réveiller alors elle va nous dire se qui s'est passé.

**lady:** contente que tu aime Severus et Hermione, Ils font partis de mes personnage préférés.

et enfin merci à **fruiti, ante de gaïa, cyrca, dumbledore **et** sam.** Toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir et j'espère que malgré tout se temps d'attente vous aller continuer à me lire.

Merci encore à tout mes lecteurs.  
-xxx-


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_Pov d'Hermione_

Je suis évanouie. Il y a quelqu'un près de moi. Je connais cette personne. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom de la personne qui est à mes côtés, mais je sais que je la connais… ou plutôt je le connais. Je suis persuadée que cette personne est un homme. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je sais ça. En plus, je ne sais même pas où je me trouve. Pourtant, je me sens en sécurité. Peut-être à cause de l'odeur qui m'entoure, elle me rappelle quelque chose de rassurant. Je me sens revenir à moi petit à petit. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais évanouie moi? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je crois que je devrais me décider à ouvrir les yeux. Apparemment, je ne dois pas être trop mal en point. Je n'ai mal nulle part, sauf à la tête, et je sens tous mes membres à leur place, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle a priori.

Bon aller, je me lance. La première chose que je vois est une lumière blanche qui m'éblouit fortement. Je referme immédiatement les yeux. J'attends quelques secondes avant de recommencer. Lorsque je re-ouvre les yeux, je les maintient ouvert assez longtemps pour m'habituer à l'éclairage qui est après mûre réflexion, plutôt tamisé. Je vois d'abord le plafond blanc de l'endroit où je me trouve; ensuite, je remarque les rideaux blancs tirés autour du lit sur lequel je suis étendue. Je comprends assez rapidement que je me trouve à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Avant de pouvoir essayer de me rappeler la raison de ma présence ici, je sens la personne près de moi remuer sur sa chaise. Je vis alors l'improbable.

La personne se lève et s'approche de mon lit. Bien que je n'arrive pas à voir son visage, je devine, je ne sais comment, que c'est Snape. Malgré le fait de savoir que c'est lui, lorsqu'il se penche au-dessus de moi je fais tout de même le saut. Et plus improbable encore que sa présence, Snape me regarde dans les yeux et son regard n'a rien de méprisant; il est plutôt interrogateur et perçant. C'est comme s'il essayait de sonder mon âme. C'est une sensation étrange. Il y a également autre chose dans son regard comme… de l'inquiétude. Il ne me parle pas. Il attend peut-être que je lui adresse la parole.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, professeur?_ Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée et rouée.

_Comment vous sentez-vous Mlle Granger?_ me répondit le professeur Snape.

_Je crois que je vais bien._ En disant ses mots, j'essaie de me redresser, idée que j'abandonne très vite dû à mon mal de tête qui s'intensifie à chaque mouvement que je fais.

_Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez?_

_J'étais dehors, c'était l'heure du souper, mais je n'y suis pas allée._

_Pour quelle raison, Mlle Granger, étiez-vous dehors?_

_J'avais besoin de réfléchir… à certaines choses. Après tout, je suis préfète-en-chef cette année, professeur._

_Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien d'autre, Mlle?_

_Non professeur. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que je me sois retrouvée évanouie à l'infirmerie, _dis-je d'une voix impatiente, chose très rare._ Et il est quelle heure au juste?_

_Changez de ton avec moi, mlle Granger. Et pour votre information, nous sommes samedi et il est 7h du matin._

_Quoi ? _Je me redresse sous la surprise et ma tête risque d'exploser. _Ça veut dire que je suis évanouie depuis hier soir. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux déduire que ce n'est pas une attaque de Voldemort puisqu'il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie à part nous et mme Pomfresh qui est dans son bur…_

_Un instant mlle Granger. _Snape me regarde d'une drôle de manière. Je dirais même que je vois de la moquerie au fond de son regard. _Comment savez vous qu'il n'y a personne dans l'infirmerie ? Les rideaux de votre lit sont fermés._

_Euh… Je… j'en sais rien, mais je suis sûr que l'infirmerie est vide. C'est comme avant que je me réveille, j'avais sentis une présence à mes côtés et je savais que c'était vous avant de vous voir._

_Cela fait partie des choses dont je dois vous parler miss Granger et la raison de ma présence ici._

_Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, professeur ? _J'étais soudainement très inquiète.

_Hier soir, vous avez été mordu… par… un vampire._

_Quoi ? _Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mais pourtant, sans le vouloir, je porte une main à mon coup. Sous mes doigts, je sens deux petits trous qui sont déjà en train de cicatriser. _Comment ? Pourquoi ? _Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

_Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Nous comptions sur vous pour nous en apprendre davantage. Malheureusement, vous semblez avoir quelques pertes de mémoire, elle vous reviendra bientôt. Je peux néanmoins émettre une hypothèse : Vous étiez dans le parc près d'un arbre…_

_D'un chêne, j'étais assise en dessus_

_C'est effectivement là où nous vous avons trouvé. Apparemment, celui qui vous a fait ça devait venir de la forêt. Et, il y est sûrement retourné._

_J'ai crié!_

_Pardon? De quoi parlez-vous Granger?_

_Désolée professeur, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Au moment où le vam… où cette personne m'a attaquée, j'ai crié, je crois. _Je ne me sentais pas capable de dire ce mot.

_Effectivement, vous avez crié. C'est votre cri qui nous a avertis que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Professeur Snape?_

_Oui, Granger._

_Si le v-vam-vampire m'a bel et bien mordue et que je ne suis pas morte, cela signifie que… j'en suis un maintenant ?_

Après avoir posé cette question, je le regrettai aussitôt. Pas que je ne veuille pas connaître la réponse, j'ai besoin de savoir, même si au fond de moi je connais déjà la réponse. Mais le regard de Snape me bouleversait. Il me regarde si intensément. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Ses yeux sont tout sauf froids et méprisants. Ils sont même… compatissants. Comme s'il savait ce que ça fait de se faire annoncer que…

_Oui, Mlle Granger, vous êtes devenu un vampire._

_Mais c'est impossible, je veux dire je ne ressens aucun changement._

_En êtes-vous sûr Granger? N'avez-vous pas dit savoir que c'était moi qui étais à vos côtés avant de m'avoir vue?_

_Mais,_

_Et vous savez que l'infirmerie est vide alors que les rideaux sont fermés._

_Alors, c'est vrai, mais si j'en étais un vraiment, je devrais avoir le goût de mordre quelqu'un. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de vous mordre professeur?_

_Je vais vous laisser répondre à cette question par vous-même Mlle Granger. Concentrer vous sur moi, sur ma respiration._

J'essaie de faire ce que Snape me dit. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur lui. Sa respiration est calme et régulière. J'entends son sang circuler dans ses veines et son cœur b… Non, son cœur ne bat pas. Ça veut dire que…

_Professeur, vous en êtes un aussi ? _demandais-je d'une voix plutôt effrayée.

_En effet, Mlle Granger, je suis un vampire et c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas envie de me mordre. Et également parce que Pompom vous a donné un calmant tout à l'heure._

_Un calmant, pourquoi?_

_Vous vous êtes réveillé plus tôt ce matin. Messieurs Potter et Weasley étaient avec moi. Malheureusement, vous n'étiez pas vous-mêmes. C'était en fait le vampire en vous qui s'était réveillé._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Est-ce que je leur ai fait du mal?_

_Non, il n'y a pas eu trop de dommage. Vous aviez très faim, si je puis dire. Vous avez sauté sur Weasley, mais rassuré vous, je l'ai écarté avant._

_Je vous ai mordu, non?_

_En effet, mais il n'y a déjà plus de marque. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'a rien sentis._

_Et Harry et Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi? Ils ont sûrement peur de moi maintenant et…_

_Vous oubliez, Mlle Granger, que vos amis sont très courageux, voire complètement inconscients, alors je ne crois pas que votre état actuel les empêchera de vous voir._

_Vous avez sans doute raison professeur. Professeur?_

_Oui Mlle _?

_Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Je veux dire, comment je vais faire pour suivre les cours et…_

_Nous en parlerons plus tard. Maintenant, vous avez de la visite._

_Com… C'est Harry et Ron?_

_Vous les avez sentis n'est-ce pas?_

_Oui, c'est étrange._

_Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse seule avec eux?_

_Non! Restez s'il vous plaît professeur. Ils auront certainement beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne pourrai répondre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose que tout à l'heure._

_Très bien, je reste. Mais ils ne vont pas apprécier._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière alla ouvrir et se trouva devant deux Gryffondor à l'air impatient et particulièrement nerveux.

_Mme Pomfresh, est-ce que nous pouvons voir Hermione? _demanda Ron.

_Entrez, mais si le professeur Snape ou miss Granger vous disent de partir, faites-le._

_Oui! _répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce qui était toujours aussi mal éclairée malgré le lever du soleil. Ils marchèrent lentement et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione et puisqu'elle discutait tranquillement avec Snape ils se sentirent tout de suite mieux.

_Hermione! Ça va?_

_Comment tu te sens?_

_Bonjour à tous les deux. Oui je vais bien, si ce n'est de mon mal de tête. Assoyez-vous._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_Tu t'en souviens?_

_C'était qui ?_

_Est-ce que tu as eu mal?_

_Où est-il allé?_

_Du calme les gars ! Posez-moi une question à la fois et je vais tenter de répondre._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _me demande Harry avec un air grave.

_Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, je n'étais pas au souper hier soir. En fait, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, c'était au fait que j'allais passer l'année dans le même apart que Malfoy. J'étais donc assise au pied d'un chêne près de la forêt interdite quand quelqu'un m'a attrapée par derrière._

Au fur et à mesure que je leur raconte mon « aventure », mon mal de tête augmente. C'est sûrement l'émotion.

_Je me suis débattue, mais il a planté ses dents dans mon cou. Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien sauf de m'être réveillée ici._

_Comment tu te sens maintenant? _me demande Ron. Il a tellement l'air inquiet.

_Je vais mieux._ _Je_…

Aie ! ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater. Je dois avoir l'air vraiment stupide de me prendre la tête entre mes deux mains ainsi.

_Hermione! Qu'est-ce que t'as?_ mes deux amis sont soudain très inquiets.

_Professeur Snape? _Je réussis à parler, mais ma voix sonne bizarre, elle est plus grave. _Il faut que Ron et Harry s'en aillent. _Je lève les yeux vers Snape. _J'ai très faim._

_Potter, Weasley. Partez immédiatement et fermez la porte derrière vous._

_À tout à l'heure Hermione, _disent les deux Gryffondors avant de déguerpirent.

_Mlle Granger buvez ceci! _

Snape me tent une tasse avec un liquide visqueux à l'intérieur. C'est Pompom qui lui avait amené losrqu'elle avait vu les deux garçons sortirent précipitaient de l'infirmerie. Je fais ce que Snape me dit de faire. Le contenu de la tasse a un goût étrange, étrangement bon à vrai dire. Je bois le liquide en entier et tout de suite je me sens mieux. Mon mal de tête a disparu et mes canines, qui étaient drôlement longues il y a à peine une minute, ont retrouvées leur taille normale.

_Merci professeur! Qu'est-ce que je viens de boire?_

_Vous venez de boire ce de quoi je me nourris depuis plusieurs années maintenant. C'est une potion qui crée ce que les moldus appelleraient : du sang artificiel._

_Je viens de boire du sang… et…_

_Et quoi, Mlle?_

_J'ai aimé le goût. _

_Vous vous habituerez. Bon, je dois vous laisser. Si vous avez un problème ou une question, faites-moi appeler. Sinon, je vous rejoindrai ici ce soir avant que vous ne rejoigniez vos cartier. Je vous expliquerai comment va se dérouler votre année. Et si vos camarades reviennent vous voir et que vous avez de nouveau faim, regardez-les avec vos canines et vos yeux rouges et ils déguerpirrons tout seuls._

_Au revoir professeur Snape et encore merci de tout ce que vous faites pour moi._

_Au revoir Mlle Granger._

_Pov Malfoy_

Ça fait du bien de déjeuner tranquillement. Maintenant que j'ai ma propre chambre, je peux aller déjeuner quand je veux et je n'ai pas les deux gorilles sur le dos. Ça va faire deux heures que je suis ici et ils ne sont toujours pas venus déjeuner. Ils sont pitoyables de dormir autant. Tiens, le « héros » et son chien viennent de rentré dans la grande salle pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Tout à l'heure, ils ne sont restés que quelques minutes et n'ont rien avalé. Là, ils ont toujours cet air idiot qui les caractérise, mais ils ont l'air plus… moins inquiet que tantôt. Oui, vu la manière dont Weasley s'est jetté sur sa nourriture, il n'est plus inquiet. Ils reviennent sûrement de l'infirmerie. Ils ont probablement parlé avec Granger. Je me demande si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Et ça tombe bien parce que mes amis de serpentard sont arrivés et ils essaient de me parler depuis un moment déjà. Je ne suis décidément pas d'humeur à leur répondre. Ce qui arrive très souvent faut dire.

Je vais aller voir Granger à l'infirmerie, comme ça je n'aurais pas les deux gorilles dans les jambes puisqu'ils sont occupés à baver devant la nourriture. Je me lève en ne leur accordant pas le moindre regard et sors de la grande salle. Tiens Mcgo est dans le couloir. J'ai une idée…

_Excusez-moi, professeur McGonnagall?_

_Qui a-t-il M. Malfoy?_ Ses lèvres sont encore plus pincées que d'habitude, elle se demande probablement quels mauvais coups je prépare.

_Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Hermione Granger? Je la cherche depuis hier soir. J'ai besoin de lui paler au sujet de nos devoirs de préfets en chef._

_Je crois qu'elle se trouve toujours à l'infirmerie M. Malfoy. Mais cognez avant d'y entrer et obéissez à Mme Pomfresh surtout._

_Bien entendu. Merci professeur et bonne journée._

Ha! trop facile. Ainsi, Granger est bel et bien à l'infirmerie depuis hier soir. Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Arrivé à destination, je trouve la porte fermée. Chose très rare. Je cogne et Pompom m'ouvre.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_J'aimerais voir Hermione si c'est possible Mme._

_Oui, b…_

_Qui est-ce Mme Pomfresh?_

_C'est le jeune M. Malfoy ma chérie_

_Laissez-le entrer, s.v.p._

Pompom s'efface. Putain qu'il fait sombre. Ha, c'est parce que les rideaux des fenêtres sont fermés. Je m'avance vers le seul lit occupé.

_Bonjour Malfoy._

_Granger, _lui répondis-je avec un signe de tête.

_Pourquoi es-tu là? _

On peut dire qu'elle ne tourne pas autour du pot.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de ma collègue et ainsi de faire taire les rumeurs qui circulent?_

_Attends, laisse-moi deviner. J'ai été attaquée par Voldemort lui-même et j'attends un enfant de lui._

Elle a le sens de l'humour. Et en plus, elle ose prononcer son nom.

_C'est presque ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu passes la nuit entière ici?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy?_

_Rien, mais je suis curieux. Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_Comment sais-tu que j'ai passé la nuit ici?_

_Tu oublies que nous partageons les mêmes appartements._

_J'aurais pu dormir dans la tour de gryffondor._

_Peut-être, mais avec la tête que font le balafré et Weasley, je ne crois pas._

_Tu es perspicace!_

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard. Et maintenant, arrête d'éluder la question en me faisant des compliments et réponds-moi._

_C'est difficile à dire. Je…_

_Je vais t'épargner le mensonge que tu allais me pondre. Tu t'es fait mordre par un vampire hier soir et tu en es devenu un._

_Comment…?_

_J'ai surpris une conversation ce matin entre tes deux copains et Snape._

_Alors, tu es là pourquoi? me dénoncer? ou mieux encore me tuer?_

_L'idée est attirante, mais non. Alors, quand vas-tu quitter cet endroit? Et pour tes cours, tu vas faire quoi?_

_Je vais revenir dans ma chambre ce soir. Pour ce qui est des cours, Snape va revenir m'en parler plus tard._

_J'ai une question qui me chicote depuis ce matin : pourquoi c'est Snape qui s'occupe de toi? Ça devrait être McGo._

_Maintenant que tu sais pour moi… et de toute façon, ça va être difficile de te cacher quoique sois cette année… Snape en est un aussi. Mais si tu racontes pour lui ou moi, je te jure que je te tue avant que Harry ne s'en charge._

_Oh! des menaces, j'ai peur. _

Comme si elle croit vraiment me faire peur. Quoique, c'est vrai que le balafré est impressionnant quand il s'énerve.

_Malfoy? Tu peux me rendre un service?_

_Ça dépend, si tu as faim c'est non._

_Idiot! Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher mes livres dans ma chambre? Je m'emmerde vraiment en ce si beau samedi._

_Et pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à tes chiens?_

_Parce que pour cela, il faudrait que je leur révèle le mot de passe et qu'ils pourraient ainsi venir te tuer dans ton sommeil n'importe quand._

_C'est bon, j'y vais._

_Merci_

_À tantôt._

_Malfoy, pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi et pourquoi tu es venu me voir?_

_Je protège ma vie, être du côté d'un vampire c'est toujours mieux que d'être son ennemi._

En même temps dans la grande salle

_Pauvre 'mione. C'est vraiment triste ce qui lui arrive._

_Tu as raison Ron. Il va falloir l'aider à passer à travers ça._

_Ouais, on l'a lachera pas, surtout que c'est notre dernière année._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Il faudrait la laisser se reposer un peu. Et on a encore demain pour faire nos devoirs._

_Si on allait s'entraîner!_

_D'ac. Le dernier arrivé dans le parc est un veracrasse._


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous. Je suis de retour! Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui ne lisent jamais les entêtes, mais pour ceux qui les lisent je tiens à vous dirent que je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce délai. Sauf celle de mettre en priorité mes études plutôt que mes histoires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Disclamer: Tous est J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais que lui enpreunter ces perso. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces histoire et si j'en faisais, j'aurais fait faillite depuis longtemps à cause du délai entre les chapitres.

Reviews à la fin,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pov d'Hermione

C'est long! Je m'ennuie. Je déteste rester aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie. En plus, je n'arrête pas d'entendre le bruit des pas des élèves qui marchent dans les couloirs proches. C'est épuisant! Mais l'avantage de rester seule à rien faire est que je peux essayer de comprendre mes nouveaux pouvoirs. J'arrive même à me concentrer sur les bruits que fait Pompom et si je me concentre assez fort, j'arrive à ne plus entendre les autres sons du château. C'est effrayant, troublant. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, sauf l'accepter. Accepter le fait que je suis devenue ce que certains qualifient de monstre sanguinaire.

Bon au lieu de me morfondre sur ma nouvelle condition, je ferais mieux de lire les livres que Malfoy m'a apportés. C'est drôle, notre deuxième conversation de la journée s'est bien passée.

Flash-back

Je suis en train de dîner dans mon lit. En fait, je bois du sang artificiel dans une tasse quand Mme Pomfresh vient me voir.

_-Miss Granger, le jeune M. Malfoy est revenu. Est-ce que je lui dis de repasser plus tard puisque vous êtes en train de « manger »?_

_-Merci, mais non, c'est bon. Il peut venir, je lui avais demandé de m'apporter quelque chose._

_-Vous êtes sûr, je ne voudrais pas que…_

_-Tout est OK, j'ai assez mangé, je ne lui sauterai pas dessus, _dis-je avec un humour dont je ne me savais pas capable.

_-Encore heureux!_ fit une voix traînante derrière Pompom.

Pompom s'en alla, non s'en avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux deux jeunes pour s'assurer que tout ce passerais bien.

_-T'as fait vite, nos appartements sont à l'autre bout du château._

_-Les Gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls à connaître des raccourcis dans l'école… Tiens, tes livres. Je t'ai amené ceux de métamorphose, de sortilèges et de potions._

_-Merci Dra… Malfoy, _me repris-je rapidement.

_-Tu peux m'appeler Draco. Ça va être moins compliqué puisqu'on va devoir se parler tous les jours en tant que préfets-en-chefs._

_-À condition que tu m'appelles Hermione._

_-Ça marche._

Silence, un peu gêné.

_-Tu te souviens qu'il y avait une fenêtre dans notre salle commune._

_-Oui_

_-Elle a disparu. Je m'en fou, mais maintenant y fait vraiment sombre, c'est pire que dans les cachots._

_-On mettra plus de chandelles._

_-Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire et je déteste les faires le dimanche._

_-Je te comprends. À ce soir._

_-Ouais, à ce soir._

Et Malfoy partit sans se retourner.

Fin de Flash-back

Ouais, bon lire des livres. Habituellement, je fais ça sans y penser. Mais là, j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le livre de potions que j'ai entre les mains. Ça doit faire 20 fois que je relis la même page. Je ne cesse de penser à toutes sortes de choses.

À Ron et Harry. Pauvre Ron! Je me suis jetée sur lui. Ils auraient dû être terrifiés. Ne plus j'avais vouloir m'approcher, mais ils sont revenus. Je me suis jetée sur lui, j'ai failli le mordre. Il ne faut plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Je vais apprendre à me contrôler. Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise avec personne. La prochaine fois, Snape ne saura peut-être pas là pour m'arrêter.

Snape. C'est étrange, ça fait sept ans que je le côtoie tous les jours et pourtant qui auraient pu le deviner. Lui, Snape, un vampire. S'il a réussi à cacher son état, je vais réussir aussi. Enfin, j'espère! Je me demande ça fait combien de temps qu'il est un vampire? Et aussi, comment ça s'est produit? Mais heureusement qu'il en est un. Comme ça, je ne serai pas seule. Il va peut-être pouvoir m'aider. Quoique, je ne voie pas pourquoi il le ferait. Mais il avait l'air différent ce matin.

Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui approche de l'infirmerie. Si j'essayais de deviner c'est qui? Il faut que je me concentre sur mes sens.

Je ne sens rien. Trop loin encore pour mon nez. Pour la vue, on va oublier ça aussi. Il y a comme un mur qui me sépare de l'inconnu. Et je ne suis pas encore Superman. Au niveau de l'ouïe, il y a quelque chose à en tirer. J'entends les bruits de pas régulier et rapide. Mais la personne ne court pas. Elle marche d'un pas décidé. En me concentrant encore plus, je peux entendre le bruit de la robe de sorcier claquant à cause de la démarche.

Une minute, des capes qui claquent au rythme d'une démarche décidée. Snape. Oui, il n'y a aucun battement de cœur. Il est rendu devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit et Severus Snape s'avance dans la pièce.

_-Mlle Granger, comment vous sentez-vous?_

_-Très bien, merci Professeur Snape._

_-Bien. Le professeur Dombledore et moi avons décidé que vous retournerez à vos appartements seulement après le souper. Je vous y rejoindrai pour vous montrer comment effectuer la potion qui vous permettra de survivre au soleil._

_-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion. Elle n'est pas dans les livres…_

_-Évidemment, cette potion ne se trouve pas dans les manuels scolaires. Elle est beaucoup trop compliquée pour ces décérébrés à qui je m'efforce d'enseigner. Mais, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à la fabriquer._

Alors là, une chance que je suis un vampire sinon j'aurais rougis et pas qu'un peu. Snape vient-il vraiment de me faire un compliment? Vient-il vraiment de dire que je suis plus intelligente que le reste de ces élèves?

_-Cette potion doit être prise une fois par jour à heur fixe. Pour votre survie, je vous conseille le soir après le coucher su soleil. Ainsi, si vous oubliez ou si vous avez un empêchement, vous aurez toute la nuit pour la reprendre._

_-Vous avez raison professeur, je vais suivre votre conseil._

_-Je vais y aller, avez-vous des questions Mlle Granger?_

_-Non, mais je voudrais vous dire… Draco Malfoy est au courant de mon état._

En voyant son regard, j'ajoutai,

_-Il a surpris votre conversation avec Harry et Ron ce matin. Et je le lui ai confirmé. Nous avons également signé une trêve pour pouvoir passer l'année dans le même appartement sans s'entretuer._

_-Parfait. Malgré tout ce que l'école en pense, vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui. Et il aurait été difficile de lui cacher votre nouvel état en cohabitant._

_-C'est ce que je m'étais dit également. Donc, il y a seulement vous, le directeur, le professeur McGonnagall, Harry, Ron et Draco qui sont au courant._

_-Bien. Cela vaut mieux pour vous. Nous nous revoyons donc ce soir dans votre salle commune._

_-Merci professeur._

Le soir

Enfin! Je peux, enfin, sortir de cette infirmerie. Je croyais devenir folle.

Mme Pomfresh m'a donné assez de sang artificiel pour deux jours. Ensuite, je devrai également apprendre à en faire.

Je marche dans les couloirs. Heureusement que les élèves sont tous encore dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas très envie de rencontrer du monde.

Il faut que je me contrôle pour ne pas filer directement à la bibliothèque. Je veux me renseigner sur mon état. J'ai hâte de lire tout ce qui a pu être écrit sur le sujet.

Ha! Voilà le tableau qui cache l'entrée de notre salle commune. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il est beau ce paysage. Une clairière dans une forêt au clair de lune.

Bon si je me décidais à rentrer, je pourrais me préparer avant que Snape ne vienne.

Je me décide à entrer oui ou non. Pourquoi j'hésite? C'est peut-être à cause de Draco? Faut dire que ça va être la première fois qu'on se retrouve en même temps dans la salle commune. Jeudi soir, il était déjà dans sa chambre quand je suis montée et je suis partie très tôt vendredi matin. Mais pourquoi j'hésite après tout, depuis l'an passé, ça va mieux. Il ne m'a plus insultée depuis la cinquième.

Bon c'est assez, je rentre. Je suis une Gryffondor après tout!

-_Entraide_

Le tableau s'efface et je rentre (enfin) dans mes appartements. Effectivement, la fenêtre qui se trouvait face à la porte d'entrée, entre nos deux chambres, a disparu. Ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis ici, et pourtant je sais que j'adore déjà cette pièce. Avec les étagères qui se trouvent près de ma chambre, j'aurais enfin assez de place pour ranger tous mes livres. Et Draco a la même près de sa porte de chambre. La salle de bain se trouve sur le mur de droite. Géniale, j'ai la chambre la plus proche. Près de la porte d'entrée, à droite, se trouve une table de travail assez grande pour que trois personnes y étudient en même temps sans se déranger. Je vais enfin pouvoir étudier sans être distraite par les bruits de la salle commune des Gryffondors. À gauche de la porte, il y a une sorte de comptoir où je vais pouvoir poser mes affaires de potions. Tiens, Draco a déjà mis les siennes sur une moitié. Directement en face de la salle de bain, il y a des fauteuils autour d'une cheminée. Le feu est allumé et je me rends compte que même sans cette source de lumière j'arriverais à voir parfaitement.

Bon pendant que Draco n'est pas là, il n'est ni dans la salle commune ni dans sa chambre, je vais finir de m'installer. Et également me changer, j'ai encore l'uniforme d'hier.

Après avoir enfilé un jean taille basse bleu pâle et une camisole noire, je range ce que je n'avais pas encore sorti de ma malle. Je viens de finir de placer mes livres et je commence à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires de potions quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Sans même me retourner, je sais que c'est Draco. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois depuis que je suis vampire et je peux déjà reconnaître ses pas.

-_Salut Draco._

_- Salut._

Il s'assoit dans un des fauteuils et me fixe d'une drôle de manière.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Tu devrais éviter de t'habiller en noir pour l'instant._

_-Et pourquoi?_

_-Ça fait ressortir ta peau qui est maintenant extrêmement blanche comparativement à d'habitude._

_-Mais Snape porte toujours du noir._

_-Oui, mais il a toujours eu la peau blanche. Les élèves vont vite voir que tu as pâli de façon anormale._

_-T'as raison, merci._

_-Évidemment que j'ai raison. Alors, comment tu vas faire pour suivre les cours? Tu vas nous obliger à fermer les volets de toutes les classes?_

_-Pourquoi tu veux savoir?_

_-Je te l'ai dit, je suis curieux. Alors?_

_-En fait, je crois que je ferais mieux de tout t'expliquer. Comme ça, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu vas au moins savoir quoi faire._

_-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver?_

_-Supposons que j'oublie de me nourrir. Tu risques d'être un des premiers que je vais mordre puisqu'on vit ensemble et qu'on se côtoie tous les jours._

À ces mots, j'ai vu ces pupilles se dilater de peur.

_-Il faut que tu saches comment réagir._

_-C'est bon, explique-moi tout._

_-Pour pouvoir survivre au soleil et suivre mes cours normalement, je vais devoir boire une potion tous les jours à heures fixes. Je la prendrai après le coucher du soleil, parce que, comme me l'a expliqué Snape…_

_-T'auras tout la nuit pour la prendre si jamais t'as un empêchement. Je suis pas stupide._

_-Ouais_._ Snape va venir tout à l'heure me montrer comment la préparer._

_-Et comment tu comptes te nourrir?_

_-Je dois boire une sorte de sang artificiel. Snape va également me montrer cette potion._

_-Alors, que sais-tu d'autre sur ta nouvelle condition?_

_-Pas grand-chose vraiment!_

_-Tout ce que je sais, et tu t'en ais sûrement déjà rendu compte, c'est que t'es sens sont supposément être plus développés qu'avant._

_-Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué. Je ne l'ai pas encore testé, mais je sais que je peux voir dans le noir. Je sens aussi beaucoup d'odeur plus subtile telle que le sang. Mon ouïe aussi s'est développée. Par exemple, j'entends des pas dans le couloir etje peux te dire que c'est Snape qui s'en vient._

_-Comment tu peux le savoir?_

_-Je le sais._

On entendit quelqu'un prononcer le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit effectivement sur Snape.

-_Bonsoir Mlle Granger, M. Malfoy. _Après un hochement de tête en direction de Draco, il se retourna vers Hermione. _Est-ce que vous êtes prête à commencer?_

_-Bonsoir professeur, oui je suis prête._

Snape me regarda, puis Draco et encoremoi avec une drôle d'expression dans les yeux. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarqué Draco puisqu'il dit en s'adressant au professeur :

_-Si je vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à le dire professeur._

En disant cela, il fit mine de se lever du fauteuil.

_-Non Draco attends! Professeur, si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais que Draco reste, après tout je vais devoir tout lui dire ensuite alors…_

_-Vous savez ce que vous faites Mlle Granger, mais n'oubliez pas que vous seriez en danger si votre condition et vos secrets venaient à se savoir. Prenez l'exemple de Lupin._

_-Je ne compte pas dire à toute l'école ce que je suis devenue, professeur. Mais il est inutile de faire ces potions en se cachant de Draco puisque nous vivons tous les deux ici. Et puis, s'il venait à en parler à quelqu'un, je serai lui faire regretter._

À la mention des derniers mots, les yeux d'Hermione devinrent rouges l'espace d'une seconde. Draco, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, décida d'interrompre cette conversation.

-_Les menaces de marchent pas avec moi Hermione. Et si vous arrêtiez de parler, vous pourriez les commencer ces potions._

_-M. Malfoy, vous avez raison._

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, Snape se dirigea vers le comptoir où étaient rangées les affaires de potion. Hermione le suivit et ils se mirent au travail. Snape dictait quoi faire et Hermione, en bonne élève, s'exécutait sans rechigner. Bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle dut se retenir de poser des questions sur certains ingrédients que Snape avait emportés et qui lui étaient inconnus. Ils finirent la potion pour se protéger du soleil en premier. Snape, tout en vérifiant si la potion était réussie, demanda à Draco quelle heure il était. Draco, qui depuis le début de la préparation, releva la tête et annonça qu'il était 21h.

_-Bien, Mlle Granger, la potion est terminée. Vous pouvez la boire maintenant si l'heure vous convient._

_-Oui, c'est bon._

Hermione avala une gorgée de la potion avec appréhension, car juste à l'odeur cela promettait d'avoir un goût immonde. Son visage se tordit pratiquement de dégoût et Draco le remarqua.

-_À voir ton expression, le goût n'a pas l'air génial?_

_-C'est un euphémisme M. Malfoy. Cette potion est particulièrement infecte. Elle s'apparente à la potion tue-loup au niveau du goût et malheureusement dans les deux cas, le sucre ou tout autre ingrédient pouvant en améliorer le goût en neutralise les effets._

Hermione, qui semblait avoir du mal à s'en remettre, ouvrit finalement la bouche.

_-C'est encore plus dégoûtant que le polynectar. Je plains Rémus qui doit boire quelque chose aussi infect chaque mois._

_-Ce n'est rien Hermione, tu vas en boire tous les jours._

_-Merci de me le rappeler Draco. _Hermione essaya d'avoir un regard noir et sévère en disant ça, mais la mine de dégoût qu'elle affichait encore ne cadrait pas au regard noir snapien.

-_Bon, Mlle Granger êtes-vous prête à commence la deuxième potion?_

_-Je crois que… _Hermione arrêta soudain sa phrase et ferma les yeux. Son visage se crispait.

-_Draco, va dans ma chambre et ramène-moi une des fioles près de mon lit._

_-Pourquoi, ça va?_

Snape comprenant ce qui se passait vint pour intervenir, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps.

_-Draco, ne discute pas. _

En entendant la voix anormalement grave d'Hermione, Draco se précipita dans la chambre et revint avec la fiole. Il la tendit à sa collègue. Celle-ci se jeta pratiquement sur la fiole et commença à boire rapidement. Mais Draco avait eu le temps d'apercevoir des canines d'une longueur étonnante.

-_Mlle Granger, n'entendez plus aussi longtemps à l'avenir._

Hermione prit le temps de vider la fiole avant de répondre au maître des potions.

_-Désolé professeur, mais je n'y suis pas encore habitué. J'avais faim durant la préparation de la potion et je me disais que je mangerais plus tard. Je me rends compte que je ne dois pas attendre d'avoir faim avant de manger._

_-Effectivement. Maintenant, il faut que je vous montre comment vous faire du sang artificiel justement._

Hermione réussit également cette potion du premier coup. Snape prit congé en déclarant que si Hermione avait des questions, elles pourraient attendre demain.

Draco souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, mais Hermione l'interpella.

_-Draco, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi._

_-C'est bon, mais la prochaine fois que tu me donnes un ordre du même genre, je le fais sans poser de question._

_-Merci, passe une bonne nuit Draco._

_-Toi aussi._

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre en pensant que demain il lui faudrait faire beaucoup de recherches à la bibliothèque et sans doute, avoir une longue discussion avec Harry et Ron. Elle devra leur parler plus en détail de sa situation et également du fait que Draco n'est plus son ennemi.

* * *

Un énorme merci et des tas de bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont écrits et merci également à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews (je fais pareil parfois, si je laissais une reviews à toutes les fics que je lis, je ne finirais plus!)

Merci à Vampire-stellaire pour m'avoir fait remarqué la répétition de mots qui a été arrangé par la suite. Et à Snapye, lupini-filiae, Zepphira snape, lome et CrazyMarie je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire: la suite est enfin là, bien qu'avec un _léger_ délai de publication. ( en ce moment je me sens vraiment toute petite sur ma chaise et j'ai l'aire d'unefillette qui est en train de se faire gronder.)

Merci encore de me lire et je tiens à assuré que malgré les délai interminables entre chaque chapitre, il y aura toujours une suite. Autrement, vous en serez avisé.


End file.
